Story of a Victor
by Mattii16
Summary: 'They say that once you're a victor, you are free from the games. But, you are never free from them. If it isn't mentoring, then it is the dreams of those you have killed, coming back to haunt you into insanity'. The long awaited sequel to 'Story of a Tribute'. How will Maple deal with the life of a victor? Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

You never are prepared for the games. Nobody, not even the careers, are ever prepared to take down 23 other kids just so you can live. To have that on your conscience is horrible. To live with the thought of those deaths and for them to keep coming back to you every night is just torture.

They say that once you're a victor, you are free from the games. But, you are never free from them. If it isn't mentoring, then it is the dreams of those you have killed, coming back to haunt you into insanity.

How do I know? You ask. Well, the easy answer for that is, because I have lived it. I have fought my way through the games and came out on the other side. I pushed through everything the Capitol had thrown my way and made it out alive. But not without both the physical and mental damage that comes with it.

Just last year, I was a normal 19 year old girl, dreading the games like everybody else. My games had been a Quell. The age range was dropped to 10 and raised to 20. I was certain I was dead.

I made friends and came to love each and every one of them. I had to watch how they each dropped down dead. And for what? For me to come home. I wish I hadn't. I wish I died in that arena. Because now I will be forever locked within its walls. I will forever be living the nightmare while I watch 2 kids from the district get shipped off to the Capitol with their lives in my hands.

I have been back for almost 6 months now and every time I see a kid in the street I can't help but wonder if I will be mentoring them next year. But before that is the victory tour which happens in two weeks time.

My life has changed a lot since I came back. My family and friends feel awkward when around me. They don't tell me, but I can feel it. I haven't spoken to Ally in a month. We have drifted apart and it's all down to the Capitol. Some people look at me like I am a monster. They watched me kill. They watched as I fought for my safety, but to them it just seemed like I was a murderer.

At the end of my games when I killed little Micro from district 3. It all hit me. I had become what the Capitol wanted me to become. A Killer. All the emotion hit me like a ton of bricks and I tried to end it. But no…the Capitol had to have their victor.

Venia has changed too. She has become more independent within the time I was away. We don't talk much anymore and she is out most of the time. I am glad I have father, Fern and gran because without them living in this mansion of a house with me, I would go crazy...well, a little more crazy than I already am.

The Victors Village is nice. It is more of a long street then a village. There are about 100 houses, 50 on each side, with the long green running down the middle. Multicolored flowers dot the fresh green grass with trees spread over.

There are 100 hundred houses and only me and Andre, my old mentor and now fellow victor, occupy one. We are the only lasting victors of District 7...but the other houses were once occupied. The only ones I known were Johanna Mason and Blight Birch. Blight died in the 75th games where it was previous victors going back into the games. Johanna Mason was executed after the failed rebellion. But altogether we have had 6 victors. Me, Andre, Johanna, Blight and two others. One won the 3rd games and the other won the 21st. Both died a long time ago.

My relationship with Andre has strengthened. If I didn't have him, I probably wouldn't have made it a week with the nightmares that I have been having. They get worse every night. I would dream about killing the district 10 boy over and over. I would dream about Oak dying in my arms, but his death will never come. I would dream of my old allies, Oak, Alex, Chip and Thorn, would turn on my in the games and would torture me.

Every morning for the past 2 months I have woken up screaming, dad having to come and hold me while he sings me back into the nightmare filled sleep. I have a specialist from the Capitol coming to see me in a couple of days. They say that he will be able to help me get over the nightmares, but I doubt it.

So yeh, this has been my life up until this point. I have been chewed up by the Capitol and spit back out. I have lost people I love and care about. And now I will be forced to mentor two children every year to fight to the death. Sometimes I just wish I had died in my games.

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't like writing this. I hate writing first chapters to a new story. Oh well...**

**Anyway, this is the sequel to my other story 'Story of a Tribute'. If you haven't read that, then please do before reading this. It will make this story seem a whole lot clearer.**

**Until next time~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Year of the 101****st**** Hunger Games!**

* * *

**The wind whips around me as I stand in a clearing that I recognise all to well. The Hanger, the small river and the mossy ground. I am back. Back in the Hunger Games. But why? I already won. I killed and came home. Why have I been brought back here?**

**I hear voices to my left and when I turn, I come face to face with myself. I stare wide eyed at the figure in front of me. "Maple?" I question and she nods. I am about to say something else when the blade of a sword shoots through her chest. Pain erupts inside me as my 'clone' falls to the floor dead.**

**Standing in front of me now is Glitz, the district 10 boy, Hook from district 4 and little Micro. All of them with menacing smiles etched onto their faces. Trailing behind them are the bodies of Alex, Chip and Thorn. I feel bile rise in my throat as I clutch my chest from the pain. My heart almost stops when Oak runs out of nowhere and cuts Glitz's head off with an axe.**

**"Oak?" I question and he turns to me, flashes a smile before killing the boy from 10 and Hook. But then Micro pulls out a small knife and lunges it into Oak's neck. His body crumples to the floor while I let loose a scream.**

**"Poor little Oak" Micro spits as she pulls out another knife and walks towards me, "You killed me bitch...time to return the favor" and with that she throws the knife and it pierces my stomach, just where I stabbed myself at the end of my games. I fall to my knees as I clutch the blade sticking from me.**

**"I am sorry" I whimper.**

**"Sorry isn't going to bring me back is it!" Micro shouts. She is no longer the helpless little girl who I helped with water and later killed. She pulls out one last knife and smiles at me before plowing it into my eye.**

* * *

I shoot up in bed screaming and covered in sweat. The pain feels so real and hurts even more when my hands rush to the scar on my stomach. Why am I feeling this pain? This isn't real. It cant be real. I turn to see dad standing at the door. He rushes to my side and pulls me into his arms, "It was real dad" I whimper as I clutch his t-shirt.

"Its okay sweetie. It was just a dream" he says as he rocks me in his arms.

_'When you're feeling blue_

_Just know that I am here_

_Don't threat my dear child_

_I'll hold you dear'_

He starts to sing. His beautiful voice echoing around my room.

_'When you're feeling down_

_Don't cry my dear_

_I will be there for you_

_I'll hold you here._

_Now quiet down_

_Don't be scared_

_I will always be here_

_I wont leave you there'_

More tears come as he sings the last verse and I feel warmth burst in my chest. My eyes start to droop and before i can stop myself, I am lulled into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to the sun blaring through my window. I can smell bacon cooking. Fern must be up. I stretch out my tired muscles before climbing out of bed and wrapping my dressing gown around my before making my way out of my room and down the stairs.

Just as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I spot Venia leaving the house to go school. I sigh before turning into the kitchen where I find Fern cooking bacon and dad sitting on a stool reading District Seven Times. Dad spots me and smiles my way which I return before walking over to the kitchen sink and pouring myself a glass of water.

"Good morning" Fern chirps as she places a plate of bacon on the side and then kissing my cheek.

"Morning" I reply, not really paying attention to anything around me.

"You have the specialist coming tomorrow, so you have to be up early" she says as she goes back to cooking.

"I know the specialist is coming. Its not the sort of thing I will forget" I snap, regretting it straight away. I turn and see the hurt on her face and the concern on dads. I don't know why I snapped. I have never snapped at Fern before. That is just another thing the games have done to me. "I am sorry" I mutter as wrap my arms around myself and look to the floor.

"It is fine. Why don't you eat up and then we can go into town" she says. I just nod in agreement before taking a couple pieces of bacon and placing them between two slices of bread then eating it.

* * *

It is a warm day in district 7. The sun is high in the sky, with birds chirping. As Fern and I walk out of the Victors Village, I feel like going to visit Andre. Maybe I will go see him later.

Fern talks all the way to the town center. I tune in and out of her talking as I take in my surroundings. After being so close to death, you tend to take in all the little things.

"Mummy, look" I hear a voice. I turn to see a little boy, cant be no older than 11. His short brown hair is in a mess and his blue eyes are sparkling with excitement, "It's Maple" she almost shouts as he runs closer.

His mum doesn't look to happy for him to be near, not many people do since I came back. I kneel down to his level and smile at him, "What's your name?" I ask.

"Jacob" he says, eyes still shining.

"Well Jacob, remember to always be strong. Cherish every moment you have with the ones you love. Here, it is a little gift from me" I say as I pull out a couple of coins. I put them in his hand and he giggles.

"Thank you" he says before rushing away back to him mum. I smile after him and sigh as his mum grabs his hand and drags him away. Poor kid. He has no clue what is going on.

"That was nice of you" Fern says. I stand back up and smile at her.

"I have an unlimited amount of money, so why not give some to others" I reply.

"No, I meant what you said, about cherishing your time with the ones you love. Is that what you wish you done?" she asks. Deep down it is. Not with my biological family, but with my other family. My arena family with Oak, Alex, Chip and Thorn. I just wish I had more time with them.

I just nod a reply and turn away as I feel tears sting my eyes. Just thinking about them brings me to tears. Fern knows not to push it any further so she links my arm through hers and we walk silently into town.

* * *

"What about this?" Fern asks as she holds up a light blue summer dress with little yellow flowers dotted over it.

"That's nice" I say, a little bored. I'm not much of a clothes shopper. And I don't care for girly clothes very much.

Fern gets the hint and puts it back, "Okay, well how about we go and pick up some groceries and then head home?" she asks. I nod my head and then leave the shop.

I see people staring at me as I step out onto the street. Some have faces of fear, some excitement and others are blank. I turn my head towards the bakery and stop dead in my tracks. There he is. Standing there very much alive...Oak.

"Oak" I mutter.

"What was that dear?" Fern asks.

"Its Oak" I say louder as I start walking towards him.

"Maple wait" I hear Fern shout, but I don't. Not until I am standing behind him.

"Oak?" I question. The boy turns and my heart drops. It isn't him. It is just some other kid. He walks away and I fall to my knees. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and I let out a sob. I wrap my arms around myself as I sit in the middle of the street crying.

"Maple?" I hear Fern's voice. But the pain I feel is too much. I turn my head and stand up before pushing her away from me then sprinting down the street. I don't know where I am going, but anywhere is better then here. I just need to get out.

When I stop I am in the wooded area of the district. The lower class area. The area where I have only heard off, but never been to. The air here is much cleaner, but I am still finding it hard to breath.

I lean against a tree and then slide down it until I am cradling my knees in my arms and rocking back and forth. I let loose my emotions and sob into my knees.

"M-maple?"

I look up and my eyes widen in horror. There he is again. This time it is him. Oak is staring at me. The same dark hair and gray eyes. "No" I whimper as I shake my head, "Its not you" I cry.

"Maple, listen to me" he says. I just shake my head. It cant be him. It cant be, because he is dead. I held his body in my arms as he died. He cant be here, it isn't possible, "Maple please" he pleads.

I manage to pull my arms away and look up to him, "What do you want?" I ask.

"Its okay Maple, it is. I am fine. So are Alex, Chip and Thorn. We are all okay" he says. More tears fall as he says this.

"How can you be? You are dead" I shout.

"Being dead doesn't mean we are not okay. Sure, we are not living, but we are all fine together. We are not hurting, we are not stuck in Panem" he says.

This doesn't make any sense. I am talking to the boy who died in my arms. The boy I loved like a little brother. The boy that I failed to protect. "But-" I go to say but he cuts me off.

"Its fine Maple. But you are not" he says. "I am sorry this has happened to you. I love you Maple. You were the closest thing I have had to friendship. I am sorry that you have to go through all of this. But I will always be here with you. You don't have to go through this alone" he says as he kneels down and takes my hand.

I flinch away at first but he takes it and squeezes, "We will all be here for you Maple. Me, Alex" as he says this Alex shows up behind him, a smile plastered on her face, "Chip" Chip then shows up and smiles at me warmly "And Thorn" then Thorn shows up. He is also smiling, "We will all help you through this."

I cant help but shed happy tears as I see all their faces again. My other family. The ones I lost for my survival. They all move to me and envelop me in a hug.

"I missed you Maple" Alex says. I turn and kiss her cheek with a smile.

"Hello again" Chip says and I send a loving smile his way. Thorn doesn't say anything, but he does kiss my forehead and I cant help but smile widely at them.

Suddenly, I am feeling tired and I let out a yawn. "You go to sleep" Oak says, "We will watch over you." I sigh before leaning into them and closing my eyes, falling into a sleep filled with happy memories for the first time in a while.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my...Maple is breaking. She is seeing her old friends, who are dead. This is all just a bigger work up to the main story line, which I promise will be MIND BLOWING! Anyway, I will like to here what you guys think, so please leave a little comment in a review. I love hearing from you all.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
